And be a simple type of man
by TeamEvan
Summary: AU- Jason Cena and Randy Orton are best friends, what happens when Randy falls for someone unexpected. SLASH.
1. My BFF Jason

I look at my friend Jason, my eyes burning from the unshed tears. "R-Randy," his voice shakes, "I'm sorry," is all I can get out before he falls to his knees. I squeeze my eyes shut letting the salty moisture finally fall against my cheeks. "I think you need to get out," his mother says her eyes in a hard glare "Come on Liz," his father says "Shut up John, you have no say!" She screeches. I see him flinch and my heart breaks, "I'll go John," he smiles faintly but doesn't say anything. I quickly make my way over to Jason's room and pack my stuff up. I return to the living room in time to see Jason get to his feet, "how could you dad, with my best friend," I clear my throat and all three turn to stare. "I'm sorry Jason, Mrs. Cena," my voice is horse but Jason doesn't seem to acknowledge me. I throw my bag over my shoulder and make my way out the door.

I can feel my face start to numb and my lip start to quiver, this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm starting to walk faster now, trying to get away from the memories that want to catch up to me. It takes about half an hour before I'm at the bus stop, it sucks I'm in Tampa. I just want to go back home to Georgia, far away from Liz, Jason and John.I wipe at my eyes and take a seat on the beach, _oh John_. I've known him all my life all of them, and now all this happened. I don't know what's going to happen now; I sit back against the hard wooden seat and sigh.

*** 2 weeks ago ***

"Yo, Randy," I hear Jason yell over my music I turn it up louder just to be a dick "RANDY!" I smirk; his voice has always been quite…piercing. I click my IPod off "what Jazz?" he frowns at my nick name for him "Spring break is nearing upon us," he stops to see my reaction but I just quirk an eyebrow, "and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to visit my parents?" I can feel myself automatically brighten at the news, "Sure man! I haven't seen Lizzy and your dad in a long ass time," he groans "Could you not call my mom that?" I snort "what, Lizzy?" he narrows his eyes but the smile never leaves his face "yeah," I shrug "whatever you say...jazz." Jason sighs "Fuck you!" I grin "you wish." He rolls his eyes at me and starts to walk towards the door, "be ready by 10," I cock my head to the side "Why?" but he just walks out the door. _Fuck I hate when he does that_.

Later that night I'm standing in front of my mirror, deciding weather or not my new black shirt goes with my dark blue jeans. I place my hands on my hips and smirk "Yeah…Yeah I look good." I turn away from the mirror and spray some axe, for fun I throw on my black tinted sunglasses. I spin around and collide with the mirror, my face smacks against the cold glass and I hear a chuckle. "How long have you been standing there?" Jason comes from out of the darkened hall "long enough to see you make an ass out of yourself." I roll My eyes "help me up," but he just walks away from me "you're not helpless," I groan and force myself up off the floor. "Come on now," he smiles "we don't want to be late," I close the door shut "Late for what exactly?" I ask but he doesn't say anything, just throws me a smile. "I hate you," I mutter under my breath and quicken my pace to caught up with him.

When we get there I already know I'm not going to enjoy myself, there are people I hardly hang out with and women. Jason leaves me at the door as he rushes over to his girlfriend Samantha, "hey baby," he coos and I try my hardest not to vomit. "Hey," she smiles back "hey Randy," I finger a wave and make myself go over to the refreshments. I grab a beer and try to find at least one decent person to talk to. "What's up Cody?" he turns around frowning "the fuck you want Orton?" I narrow my eyes "are we really going to play this game?" His eyes fall down to mere slits "I don't know what you're talking about." I cock my head and grin leaning in closer to his eyes "you know exactly what I'm talking about;" I feel him go stiff "You best keep Your mouth shut," I laugh out loud "I thought you liked it open." His face turns a very unhealthy shade of red "Fuck off," he sneers and pushes me roughly out of the way.

I watch him vanish into the crowd of people, his crew closely behind him. It's sad to see that even as a junior in college we have cliques. I see Jason walk up to me "What was that all about?" he asks picking up a beer can. I just shrug "its Runnels," he laughs "true that, listen I'm heading out with Sam are you going to be alright?" I sigh he does this all the fucking time "Man we just got here," he smiles "I know man, but I won't see Sam for two whole weeks." I roll my eyes "you poor thing," we go quiet for a moment him begging me with silent pleas "I'll just walk to the apartment." He pumps a fist in the air "awesome, see you later." I watch him vanish around the corner, "Oh well," I throw my bottle away and locate the front door. I'm almost to it when I hear a very familiar and unwanted voice "Hey Randal," my lip automatically lifts into a sneer. I count to five before I turn around. "Oh hey Michelle," she slanders over to me; I can tell she's already drunk. "H-how come you don't call me." I try to smile but I comes out a grimace "I'm so busy," I lie looking at the door. She stands there a moment, her eyes are so glazed over its pitiful "look Michelle," I stop when I feel her hand brush against my chest "what?"

I look down at the small hand and gently take it off "Look Michelle, you need to stop." She just stands there "what do you mean?" I narrow my eyes and take a step back "you need to leave me the hell alone." I try to say it in the nicest way, but it comes out a hiss. "What are you saying Randy, that you don't want me?" She starts to yell and I can start to feel the stares. "Michelle, please," I try to reason but she keeps on screaming "I'm Michelle McCool, No one rejects Michelle McCool." I try not to laugh as she stomps her foot "Sweetie," I finally say "why don't you go find your boyfriend," she frowns at me "Mark and I broke up." I laugh "I wonder why?" I say tapping my cheek, quickly I turn around "Wait Randy please," I hear her beg "I'm so lonely." She grabs for my forearm but I move it out of the way "sluts are never lonely." With that I turn around and walk out the door.

---

Friday rolls around quickly, and me and Jason are standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus to Tampa. "I can't wait for dinner," he says licking his lips "dad promises to make stake." I try to ignore his banter about Mr. Cena's food, it's beyond amazing. "Would you shut up?" I finally yell out "I haven't eaten in two days because of you." Jason frowns "Don't blame your hunger on me Randy," I turn and glare "you threw out all of our food!" he looks away "So," I drop my bag on the floor "So, it's your fault!" His shoulders slump "I'm sorry okay," I bump my shoulder against his and grin "your dad's cooking is fucking amazing," he brightens up "you forgive me?" I snort "no!" and push him off my shoulder. He stumbles but catches himself, a sneer on his face "you're such a dick," I look innocently at him "Me, no!" he laughs bitterly "Whatever." He smiles though and picks up his bag "Hey look our bus!" I shout "thank god," he mumbles. We take out seats, me at the window of course "I don't see why you get the window…" his voice trails off when I glare. "I like the window, plus I bought the ticket," Jason shakes his head "no, my dad bought you the ticket." I laugh "It's cause he likes me more!" he nods his head in agreement "sad really." It takes the seat behind me, we always do this. So we can sleep and rest up for the week that is to come up. I met Jason when he moved to Georgia; Mr. Cena is the owner of a Sports company so he's always moving. Then one day Mrs. Cena got fed up and told him to stay in one place, so they moved to Georgia. Once Jason and I graduated from High school, Mr. Cena went to Tampa to retire, even though he's in his mid 40's. Every year Mr. Cena or John as he likes to be called has never changed nor has Lizzy. They seem immortal to me. I let my head slump against the seat and I close my eyes, a ten hour drive my thought stop as I hear my stomach grumble _is going to suck._

I'm awaken with a suddenly jolt, my head snaps forward and my whole body hits the seat in front of me. I hear a pop and then a searing pain rips across my shoulder, "son of a -," but I'm cut off by Jason "dude you okay!" I squeeze my eyes and clench my teeth "no," I bite out. I look up at him "what the fuck happened!" he takes the seat next to me "The bus crashed," he looks out the window "but it looks like we're almost there." The pain in my shoulder is getting worse, I must have dislocated it. "Jason, could you grab my bag?" I ask him he nods his head quickly sitting up and getting it from the overhead. "Here," I narrow my eyes at him "I can't really unzip it…" he cocks his head to the side and I point at my limp arm "oh right," he retrieves the small pill bottle "thank you man." He nods his head "look I'm going to see what happening," I wave him off, god this pain is horrific. Jason comes back at me "well the police are here and asking us to file out," I shake my head "help me?" he wraps his arm around my torso and picks gently lifts me. "We got to get you to the hospital; you might've broken your shoulder." Jason grabs my bag and his and we make our way out of the bus.

We walk over to an ambulance "My friend, he's hurt," the young women nods at him and Smiles at me. "What seems to be the problem?" I grit my teeth "my shoulder, I think I dislocated it." She shakes her head "just from a small crash?" I roll my eyes "I suffer From Hypermobility." Suddenly I hear a car screech and the sound of Mrs. Cena's voice; I whip my head to the side and cry out in pain. That was a bad idea "Jason, you called your parents!" he grins sheepishly "they live close enough." I look away as something Sliver catches my eye "what are you doing?" the lady doesn't bother to look at me "I have to cut your shirt," I try to pull away but another wave of pain hits me "that fuck you are!" A shadow casts over me "You shouldn't speak to a lady like that," Mr. Cena's voice Booms. I flinch which causes more pain, "I-I'm sorry, but this is my favorite shirt," he laughs "I'll buy you a new one, now let the lady do her job." I frown but stay silent watching as the lady cuts into my shit, "I saved up," I sniff petting the fabric as she throws It next to me. "Mom," Jason's voice cuts through the air "calm down, we're fine!" I hear the sound of high heels clicking "Oh Randy!" she kisses my cheek and I smile "Lizzy, I'm fine." I hiss slightly when I feel the EMT touch my shoulder, I tit my head gently to see my shoulder. I can see a bruise forming "yup," she says after a minute "its most definitely dislocated." I roll my eyes "could have told you that," Mr. Cena smacks my forehead "please excuse him, he's a bit of a baby," the young lady laughs "well if I wasn't in pain…" but voice trials off I'm not even going to bother.

They tell me to sit back and relax, a male EMT comes over as well. His face is stern and unfriendly, oh great that is all I need. She tells me what I already know; I've had this happen too many a time. Lizzy and Jason refuse to watch so they wait in the car, but John stands there his warm smiling. "Don't worry son," he whispers "I'm here," he slides his hand on mine and I can't help but return his smile. Though it soon vanishes as soon as I hear the sickening pop of my bone, "FUCK!" I scream "this is much worse then last time!" The male EMT just shrugs and starts to put my arm in a sling. "As soon as he gets home take some pain killers," The lady EMT doesn't even look at me only at John. His warm laugh fills my ears "I'll make sure he does, come on Randy." I jump off the seat and make my way over to the car "How you feeling?" asks Lizzy I try to smile but the pain is just dulling out all sense of happiness. "He'll be fine, he just needs some hard pills," John winks at me and starts the car. I feel my eyes start to close, as much as the pain is gnawing at my muscles I'm just so worn out.


	2. It starts

I wake up to an unfamiliar feeling; I move my body around trying to figure out what I am laying on when a shock of pain hits me. I groan out and feel my eyes start to sting, memories Start to flood back in my skull, the fucking bus crash. I try to sit up but a wave of nausea hits me, I'm wondering if I had hit my head to. Finally after taking a few gulps of air, I sit up and look around the room. I'm in Jason's old bed room, I can tell by the familiar wrestling posters as well as action figures that stack his shelves. I make my way over to the door and yank it open; my eyes squint as the afternoon sunshine hits them. I make my way over to the living room, and I see Jason sitting down playing his guitar. I smile; I always loved it when he played, His eyes are closed in concentration and his fingers are a blur. "I miss that," I say Jason Stops and gets up from the sofa "Randy, man are you okay?" I smile at the concerned look on his face "I'm fine." He smiles and pulls me into a hug, gently letting go he smiles "Now we can start dinner!" I roll my eyes at him "you're an idiot."

He runs into the kitchen and I follow, but I take my time. I really don't want to get hurt again. As I walk into to the dining room I can smell the food and my stomach starts to growl, I forgot how hungry I was. Lizzy is already sitting down at the table with Jason across from here. "I can't wait," he says as I walk over to him "you waited till I woke up?" I ask him Jason looks away from his mom and smiles "sure did, I'm not that much of an asshole." I laugh "how long was I out?" Jason pauses a moment "not for long, dad carried you to the bed." It's then that I realized that I'm stripped down to my boxers, I feel my face start to blush. "Lets eat, and Randy you should get dressed," John walks into the room

With a plate of steaming stake I look at him for a moment then turn away. "Wait for me ass hole," I mumble to Jason. Briskly I make my way over to the bedroom, the food smelled Delicious and I don't want to wait any longer. I throw on a pair of basketball shorts, then pause grabbing a shirt "oh fuck," hesitantly I make my way over to the kitchen, "Um, I have a slight problem," John and Lizzy look up from the table "what is it son?" John asks "Well, if you want me shirtless for Dinner I might need some help." Lizzy chuckles and I see that Jason started eating with out me, Lizzy is about to get up when John stops her. "Don't move dear, I'll help him," she smiles up at John "you're so sweet," he flashes a quick smile _those dimples, damn_ I shake my head. I shouldn't be thinking that. We make our way to the room; I quickly pick up the discarded shirt and hand it to him. "This really sucks," I say he silently nods his head and he takes off the sling from my arm. "We'll get you properly checked out tomorrow," he mumbles I shake my head and then grin "Maybe get me some morphine?" he looks up and smiles. My heart races, John's face is inches away from mine; he backs up suddenly "alright lift your good arm." I do as he says and he slides on half the shirt, his fingers graze my skin causing me to shiver. "Are ou cold?" he asks but I ignore him "ok, now this will be kind of painful." He wraps his hand around my wrist and shoves it into the sleeve. I hiss out as he starts to pull the shirt up, the burning pain making its way to my spine. "A dislocated shoulder shouldn't hurt this much," he muses to him self I chuckle "you know how I am Mr. Cena," John smirks "I thought I told you to call me John," for as long as I've known him I have never Called him John to his face. "It would feel weird if I did sir," finally my whole arm is inside of the shirt and he pulls it over my body. "Here hold your arm," he says "and keep it pressed to your Body," I smile amused "We're getting up early Randy, so I can get you in with Dr. Michaels," I shake my head and finally he my shirt is on me. "That wasn't so bad," he grins "now we need to put the sling on," he garbs my arm from me and places it inside the sling. He lifts it so that it is tightly pressed against my torso, then he leans in and starts to tie it. I feel his warm breath hit my neck and the Goosebumps start to rise, it feels like Forever but he finally pulls away. "There," he smiles this should hold till tomorrow "now son lets go eat," I smile nervously "yeah, good idea."

After that delicious stake dinner and a few mishaps with my fork, we're sitting in the living room. Lizzy is snuggled up next to John and he's reading a magazine, Men's health no less And Jason is poking my bruise. "Ow," I mumble trying to concentrate on the cover of the Magazine "ow," it that Taylor what's his face? "FUCK!" I finally snap out. Lizzy and John Both look up at me and my face turns warm. "I'm sorry," I say "but Jason won't stop Poking my bruise!" Lizzy's face hardens "Jason, stop that," I see his hand drop to his lap "Thank you mom," I grin jokingly and she smiles "Jason go wash dishes," she doesn't even Look up at him "that's not fair!" I see John turn a page "You heard your mother," His voice comes from behind the magazine. Jason huffs and groans and throws a glare at me, as I watch him leave my eyes land on John. I hold the stare for a moment before looking away. "So," Lizzy says "how's college?" I smile "it's alright;" she nods her head "I'm glad to Be graduating soon," Lizzys face brightens up "isn't it! I can't wait for Jason to come back, I miss him so much." I shake my head "He misses you to, don't tell him I told you," John And Lizzy laugh "no surprise there," he mumbles with a smirk. "So do you have a girlfriend?" Lizzy's questions throws me off "oh um," I start to stutter "No, I haven't got one" John puts his magazine down "Really a handsome young man like you," he pauses "That's ludicrous." Lizzy shakes her head "it's true," a small smile tugs at my lips "you're just saying that," she shakes her head "no were not, right hon?" John picks the magazine up "Yeah."

We sit there for a while talking back and forth about college and Johns plan for retirement in a few months. "Mr. Cena, you're in your what, mid forties," he frowns "late 30's thank you," Lizzy giggles "John is 39," John huffs and drops his magazine "what," she says innocently "I'm your age to," she points out. "Aw Mr. Cena, if it helps any you don't look it," I look over to Lizzy "and you to, you're beautiful," she blushes "Why thank you." I smile and glace over to John, our eyes lock again and his face flashes an emotion I don't understand. He looks back down at the magazine, and I stand up "I'm going to see what is taking Jason so long." Lizzy shakes her head and I quickly make my way out of the living room. I look around and see Jason on the phone sitting on the counter. "Oh baby," he says

A smile on his lips "I miss you to," I try to stifle a laugh at how cheesy he sounds. "No, I'm not coming home early," suddenly his tone changes "Cause," is all he says "Of course Randy is with me, he's my best friend," he grows silent and his brows knit together "Whatever, I'll call you later," he hangs the phone up and frowns. "Hey dude," I say gently as not to startle him, but he just sits there slumped on the counter. "You okay," he finally looks up then his eyes a little sad "I will be, Sam wants me home early," I stay silent "and she got mad you where with me," I narrow my eyes confused "We're best friends…" my voice trails off when he sighs "I thought she knew that to," I walk over to him and clasp my hand on his shoulder "don't worry dude," he looks over To me and smiles "yeah, I've missed mom and dad especially mom." I smile "I know man, I know." We sit there for a while in a peaceful silence till finally Jason jumps off the counter, "If you tell anyone…" his voice fades "I'll kill you," I roll my eyes "whatever. We suddenly Here a crash and John's voice fills the air "I told you, that isn't going to happen!" Jason eyes widen and he runs into the living room, with me closely behind. We find Lizzy picking up a vase and John towering over her "here let me…" he bends down to pick the glass pieces up "No," she sniffs "I got it," he looks up at me then Jason and walks out of the room. Jason whispers for me to check up on John to see if he's alright. "Mom what happened?" he asks before I could hear her answer I'm outside on the patio.

For the first time in the 10 plus years I've known John I see him light up a cigarette. I silently make my way over to him; he's like Jason if I startle him most likely I'll have a broken nose to add to my gimp shoulder. "Mr. Cena," I say softy he doesn't look at me Just at the backyard. The night is warm and fresh, I love it here, cigarette smoke starts to hit my nose and I cough. "Mr. Cena," I say again "How many times have I told you to call me John?" His voice is warm and low "I lost track," I try to smile "Sorry you had to see all that," He brings the stick to his lips and inhales "its okay," I pause looking at his lips and how Nicely they warp around the cigarette. I inwardly curse myself "um want to talk about it?" I ask in hopes his voice can drown out my thoughts. "I don't want to burden you," I lift my good arm up "please Mr. Cena you couldn't be a burden." He chuckles and turns away From me "Liz and me," he pauses "we just don't seem to see eye to eye anymore," my heart sinks "I don't really want to retire you know." I shake my head "I figured you wouldn't," I say "you love your business," he turns his head to look at me "I'm glad you get it, I wish Liz did." I nod my head not really sure of what to say, he throws the butt away and turns around, is elbows resting on the gate. "What we have, this beautiful house, Jason's and Liz's new cars its all thanks to that business," I laugh "what?" he looks over at me eyes narrowed "sorry, I didn't mean to it's just what you said," he tilts his head in confusion. "Most people would thank themselves, you...you didn't," realization hits John. "Oh I couldn't be that selfish," I nod my head "I know." I pat him on the shoulder "I'll let you be," I say "I'm getting tired anyway," he smiles His eyes locking on mine "thank you," he says I dismiss it with a wave. I turn around andI hear him sigh, it sounds so lost and broken. I find Jason and his mom talking amongst themselves quietly. Jason looks up but I shake my head and mouth 'I'm tired,' he shakes his head and goes back talking to Lizzy. That night as I lay down, my thoughts kept going back to John, he seems to have changed a little bit. Usually he's always going along with what Lizzy says, "_we just don't seem to see eye to eye anymore"_ his somber voice rings in my head. That can't be right; I sigh and look over to Jason who is sleeping soundly in the spare bed. I wonder if he knows what is going on, he did talk to his mom. I could ask him tomorrow about it, finally as my thoughts start to settle I start to grow tired.

--

A blinding light hits my eyes, I try to cover my face but it gets pulled back. I hear a familiar laugh "Come on son, we need to get you to that doctor," I groan when is see Johns smiling Face. "Ten minutes," I beg "please," I hear him sigh and suddenly I'm being lifted from the bed. "Mr. Cena, please!" I yelp "put me down," he does as he's told and I wipe the sweat from my forehead "damn, you lifted me like I was nothing." Jason comes inside the room "Duh, have you seen his muscles?" I tilt my head trying to remember, I have but I lie "no actually, I don't think I have," Jason smiles "show him dad," John shakes his head "oh I couldn't," but he lifts his arm and flexes anyway. I could practically hear the poor material scream. i_Damn John, you never cease to amaze me/i_, I feel myself smile as I let my thoughts wonder. "I'm going to need a shower," Jason has already left the room "I'll help you out don't worry," John smiles "just call me when you're done." I shake my head "thanks." I try as best as I can to wash my self with one arm, the pain isn't so bad I'm glad they didn't wait to pop in back in. I glide the soap across my toned chest, enjoying the feeling of silk, I brush past my nipples and up to my sore collar bone. I close my eyes and John comes to My mind, I snap my eyes open. Shocked that he was even there to begin with, but in the back of my mind I'm really not. "I better stop this shit," I say to myself and quickly rise off the soap suds. I get to the bed room and put on a pair of shorts, my shoulder does scream But it's to a point where I can ignore it. "Mr. Cena!" I yell "I'm ready!" but I don't get an answer. "Mr.-!" but Lizzy interrupts me "Randy, stop yelling," She smiles "John went outside for a moment," I blush "sorry for yelling," she dismisses it "do you need anything?" I nod "Yeah, with my sling," she starts to walk towards the bedroom "I can help you." I follow her into the room and she helps me with my shirt and sling, she is done quickly "There," she kisses my check and I blush again "thank you." As lizzy walks away, I can't help but feel a little disappointed.


	3. We Kissed

_Oh Hai! Here is Chapter 3 Sorry that took so long. Actually I forgot I wrote part 3 till I found it on my Live Journal_

_Ooops Forgiveeee me! Like before all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry! _

* * *

We make our way over to the doctor; I look at my wrist flip it over look at my fingers. I'm wondering if I'm going to have to pay for this. I'm a college kid and all the money I have goes to food and beer. Yeah that's a little bad, "Randy are you okay," Johns voice cuts through my thoughts "oh, yea." He shakes his head "I'll pay for this," he says suddenly I look quickly look at him "No Mr. Cena you couldn't," he frowns "you did get hurt coming here, it's the least I could do." Right then my mind goes dirty, _you could do other things_ I quickly stop my thoughts "Yeah but." He puts his hand up to silence me "Its fine," I sigh "I'll pay you back," I hear Jason snort "what? Work at his shop?" I smile and look over to John "I could do that," John glares at Jason then sighs "randy you don't have to," but this time I silence him with my hand "I want to." Jason is grinning "good I can get away from you," I roll my eyes "you're nothing without me." John laughs "its true son," Jason pouts "Thanks dad," the door opens "Mr. Cena?" the nurse interrupts our conversation "Dr. Michaels will see Randy now," John stands up "let's go," my eyes widen "me and you?" John laughs "and Jason," He looks up from the magazine "aw! How come I have to go?" John narrows his eyes "he's your Best friend that is why," Jason throws the magazine on the seat grumping to himself. "Gee thanks buddy," I say sarcastically but he just flips me off. "So sweet," I mumble to my self.

It turns out that a muscle in my back was pulled which is why I have a nasty bruise on my neck and of course the pain. He smiles and tells me that the pain will go away soon enough, and that I should ice my back. I thank the doctor for stuff that I already know, and John smacks the back of my head. "Why do you insist on acting like a baby?" he grins I frown "I could have told you all that," John raises a brow "Did you know you pulled a muscle?" I look away trying to pull a serious face, "yeah." John laughs "sure thing son," he opens the door letting Jason and myself outside. The bright light hits my eyes and I squint, the warm air is nice and I really wish I could go for a run. "Well then, I take my leave," Jason suddenly says I snap my head in his direction "what do you mean?" he smiles "I'm meeting up with some friends." I frown "can I go with you?" his smile fades a bit "some guys from the football team." Jason looks at his phone, trying to avoid my gaze "oh right, they like to live their glory days," I try not to sound bitter but it comes out like it anyway. Jason's Head snaps up from his phone "yeah, well I better go," my top lip twitches "Better not leave the jocks on their lonesome for to long." Jason takes a step forward "hey fuck you," I narrow my eyes "now boys," I suddenly remember that John is there "let's not be mean." Jason looks at his father then at me "Whatever," and he storms off.

I curse at myself inwardly, this sucks. John gives me a sympathetic look but it comes out a grimace. "Sorry about that," he tells me. I just shake my head "I would throw a hissy fit, but that's not very adult of me," John laughs "indeed, plus it would look weird with you sprawled on the floor crying." My lip twitches as another dirty thought hits me, damn it. "Since your best friend ditched you, lets go to the shop," I nod my head "sounds good." We get into his car, and head off to his store. The good thing about owning a sports company is that there are stores in different Locations. Here in Tampa there is one and in Georgia there are 2, John likes to check up on his stores personally. This is why he's so successful.

"Here we are," he finally says killing the engine; it's gotten bigger since I've seen it. I carefully get out of the car "Mr. Cena this place has changed," I see him grin proudly, "it sure has," he slams the door shut and we walk in. The AC hits me as soon as I step it, and I can see all sorts of equipment displayed. There are basketballs and tennis balls, rackets and bats. I walk over to the clothing, "this is new," I say John shrugs "you can't have equipment without clothes." I snort "guess you're right," we look around more till finally John pulls me to the back. He sits down cracks his head and suddenly playful John is gone, "you'll work here for the rest of the week," he says his tone stern "I will teach you all you need to know," He pulls out some keys "you'll work here for 8 to lock up, do you understand?" I nod my head "I do," a small smile forms "good, it will just be me and you anyway," he grins and slides the keys Over. "We can caught up and stuff when the store is empty," I smile I like that a lot more then I should. "Well I think that all settles it, and you start tonight, oh and don't steal shit." He winks as he stands up to leave, "Yeah," my tone is dull "I'll try not to."

"So what did you think?" Lizzy asks me a soon as we get home, I smile and look at John "it's come along way since I've seen it," she laughs "John is a hard working man." He smiles down at her "oh Liz," he says his "Randy and I will be working at the stop," her smiles fades "Why?" I shift my feet "I want to play John back for paying my doctor bill." Her smile returns "you're such a sweet boy, always have been," John smirks "so it's alright then hon." she nods her head "of course, but don't be hard on him!" she slaps his shoulder. I look at him "I'll be sure to take it easy on him," something in his eyes flashes and I gulp. Lizzy walks away Satisfied, John walks up to me his chest almost pressing into mine. I feel his fingers trace around my bruise then slowly make its way to my throat. He pulls away "We should get that iced, yeah?" I walk away, my heart pounding in my chest.I silently follow him into the kitchen, he yanks open the fridge and hands me an ice pack "let that melt a bit."

I grab the pack and take it out to the patio; I drop it on the table letting the hot son warm I tip some. I look past the garden at the swimming pool; it bet the water is warm. I sigh and poke the bag; I roll my shoulder a little bit wincing as I so. The weather is hot enough that the pack is almost liquid. I throw it onto my shoulder, not caring if it leaks on my shirt. I sit back and close my eyes "I'll be sure to take it easy on him," his words come back to me. I'm wondering if that had a double meaning, I picture his finger running along my neck and I know there is. I groan this is so wrong. I shiver as a cold drop of water runs along my back. The bright colors behind my eyelids suddenly grows dark, "Hey man," my eyes snap open and I see Jason standing over me. "Oh hey," I mumble going back to closing my eyes. "Randy, what I did wasn't cool," I continue to just ignore him "and you we're right, they do like to relive high school." I can't help but smirk "They wouldn't shut the fuck up, would they?" I open my eyes and look over at Jason smiling "yup." We sit there in silence for a while, the cold dripping down my back "so you like dads shop?" I nod my head "I did."

By the time I take the pack off my skin is numb to the touch and freezing, Jason pokes at my bruise again "you're lucky I can't feel that shit," he grins "let's go out tonight," He says changing the subject "We can go to the beach, people from our old high school are here on spring break too," I smile excited then frown "I cant man, I start working at the shop tonight." Jason's shoulders slump "maybe we can ask dad to let you off the hook for tonight." I think about it for a moment, "Well I don't know dude," he interprets me before I could finish "My dad loves you I'm sure he won't mind." Suddenly there's a huge grin on my face he loves me? "I might just ask Lizzy, you know to be safe." Jason nods "better idea."

We make our way into the living room to try and find lizzy, I'm sure she's in the kitchen but Jason is in idiot. "MOM!" he finally yells and I roll my eyes detaching myself from our little group and go into the kitchen. "Jason, must you yell?" Lizzy's voice drifts from behind the refrigerator. Jason shrugs "well yeah," I push him "Lizzy, do you think Mr. Cena wouldn't mind if I started tomorrow?" she pushes the door shut. "I'm sure if you guys talk to him," her voice fades off "We could, but I don't want to hurt his feelings." Jason laughs "dad with feelings, yeah right." Lizzy giggles along with Jason, I personally don't find it funny. Lizzy stops when she see's my face "Um, just ask him sweetie," I narrow my eyes "yeah, let me find him." I walk out of the kitchen, I don't know why I'm suddenly angry with them. John does have feelings, for them to joke on that doesn't sit well with me. I angrily walk down to their bed room, trying to find him. The door to their room is open when I get there what I see stops me dead in my tracks. John is standing Shirtless his shorts hanging low on his lips. My mouth waters instantly and it slowly opens as John starts to pull them down. "I'm so sorry," my throat finally works. John spins around his eyes wide "Randy!" he yelps and pulls up his shorts. I stupidly cover my face, "I wanted to ask you something," I hear him chuckle "its fine." I lower my hands and automatically my eyes trace his well built body. I see him smirk then look away, "Uh, me and uh, me and Jason want to go out tonight," I pause to look at his face. "I was wondering if I could go tomorrow to the shop."

John grins at me "that's works, I have to leave town tonight anyway," I tilt my head to the side "oh," fuck, I hope I didn't sound disappointed. "I want to check up on the store up in AZ," I shake my head and smile "That's cool," he nods his head "yeah, now I need to shower so." I laugh "right, yeah sorry!" I back away slowly he smiles showing his dimples "later." I spin and head out the door, oh my God, oh my GOD. I stop myself before I get back into the kitchen, I try to clam myself down and I'm pretty sure my face is red. It takes a few breaths and finally I get to the kitchen "Mr. Cena doesn't mind, he's leaving tonight," Lizzy turns around to look at me "oh?" she looks genuinely surprised. "John didn't tell me anything," I look over to Jason who just shrugs "We got to get ready then." Lizzy puts her hands on her hips "I should go talk to him," she goes to leave but I stop her "he's in the shower." Jason and Liz both look at me "what, I caught him at a bad time," I laugh nervously "yeah, lets go," Jason pulls me into the hall way. "Now, what to ware," I roll my eyes this is going to take forever.

The beach at night is really beautiful; there is a bon fire and plenty of beer it's going to be a good night. Jason quickly makes his way over to a few of our friends, "Randy?" calls out a voice. I turn around and lock eyes with bright brown ones, they seem familiar. He smiles and sticks his hand out "It's me Evan" his voice is friendly. I shake my head and smile apologetically "Sorry man," the guy nods "My real name is Matthew." I rack my brain and suddenly it all comes back. "Evan korklan!" he was a on the basketball with Jason and myself. He grins and I can't help but smile "Dude, you vanished Evan," he shrugs "What can I say?" I laugh "Where'd you go!" he takes a step forward "went to St Louis for marketing," I nod my head "but I went to Japan first."

He goes on to tell me about his wrestling dream; I stay quiet and listen to him talk. The more and more I start I drink the less pay attention to his words and more on his slim body. He's shirtless and every time he gestures with his hands his arms tighten up, showing his taught muscles. Evan is oblivious that I'm checking him out, or at least I hope so. "So what about you," I cock my head "What?" he laughs "what about you?" I sigh trying to gather my thoughts "Stayed in Georgia and I'm in college to get my degree in English," he nods his head "cool, what happened to you're arm?" I look down at the sling "On my way here, the bus crashed and pulled a muscle," his eyes widen "Are you in any pain?" I lift my beer and smirk "not right now," he laughs. "So Do you have anyone?" he asks suddenly I snort "nope, it's hard," he tilts his head to the side "what is?" I sigh "trying to find someone," Evan laughs again "how come, Women should be falling at you're feet," automatically my face twists up in disgust. "Oh, I get it now," he muses, a smirk on his lips "you don't like women do you." Oh shit, I said to much, damn you beer "it's not that," but he interrupts "oh no It is," his smirk grows in a soft smile. "Its okay you know," his voice is gentle "it is hard to be gay in a straight mans world." I'm shocked to say the least "you're gay?" He shakes his head "yeah," I sit there stunned "what about Gail?" he laughs "poor girl was just a cover up," that makes a little sense. "So" I grin "Who did you really want?" Evan looks me straight in the eye "you," my grin fades.

"Me?" I whisper he nods and scoots closer to me "you are so beautiful," Evan breaths into my ear. I shiver as he slides his hand over my bare shoulders, "Evan, I can't" I try to speak but now his fingers are on my thigh. I feel myself start to harden "We can't do this hear," he grins "we can go somewhere else," he suggests. "Fine by me," we get up from our spot and he takes me to his car. I push him (as best as I can) up against it, my mouth attacking his, he parts his lips and I slip my tongue inside. Evan grinds himself against me and I moan into the kiss, I feel his hands slide to my hips. I let go of his mouth and start to suck on his neck I hiss out when I feel his hand slide inside my shorts. His long fingers start to Wrap around my dick when we hear a cough from behind up. I feel Evan go stiff "Randy?" oh fuck "Evan!" shit. Evan lets go of me "H-hey Jason," he squeaks out I slowly turn around "hey man," I try to say calmly. Jason stands there a few of our friends standing next to him "what the hell man." He doesn't sound disgusted like I thought he would "Um, guess this is a good time to tell you I'm gay," Jason snorts "well no shit."

The rest of my night is ruined, not only did I not get a blow job but Evan bailed on me. Right now we are sitting in Jason's car, and he asking me why I haven't told him sooner. "I just thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." He sits there nodding his head a few times listening to me till finally he speaks up. "Randy, man you are my best friend I couldn't hate you," I sigh relieved "and I kind of already knew." I turn to look at him "What!" he laughs "yeah, a stud like you should have a woman a week." I stick my tongue out in disgust which makes his laugh even more. "So, who have you been with?" he asks this time I laugh "you care?" he looks away "well I mean, I tell you all the time," I smirk "guess so, there was Cody." His mouth hangs open "Cody Runnels!" I shake my head "he's in the closet still," Jason rolls his eyes "I can tell, is that why he's so mean and shit," I nod my head "yeah." He chuckles "sorry I cock blocked you," I huff out a laugh "its fine."

The next night I'm in John's stop, looking around at the thoughtful displays. He's supposed to be back tonight, Lizzy told me he'd stop by to check up on me. Steven one of the works shows me the ropes, where shit goes and where it doesn't. Finally John comes through the door and a smile lights up his face when he sees me. "Randy," He smiles "what do you think?" I smirk "well I've only been on the clock about an hour." John smirks back "Steven," he looks behind me "you can go now." Steven leaves without another word "so how was the beach?" he asks I can feel a lump grow in my throat. "Oh, you know." John shakes his head "yeah," he losses his tie "I'll be back," he vanishes to the back of the store. A few moments later he comes back out completely changed, he was in a suit and tie and now he's in shorts and a tank top. "Is that professional?" John looks down at himself "No," he grins "but I'm the boss, I can do what I want." I frown "That's not fair, I have to ware this lame apron," John smiles "what, I think it looks good on you." I feel myself start to blush "but if you want," he stops and moves closer to me "You can take it off." I laugh nervously but yank it off anyway "so no more sling?" He asks "naw, the pain is bearable after a while," he snorts "so quick?" I grin "what can I say? I'm strong."

I see his eyes travel up and down my arms, "I can see that," he takes another step closer to me. I gulp as he continues to move towards me, I look away at his intense gaze. I see from the corner of my eye that John has stopped. My eyes flash onto his face, I see his face tense up. "John?" he runs his large hand across his face "are you okay," he shakes his head "yeah," he says dully. I watch him, emotions run across his face, he looks Troubled. I take a step closer to him "John," I repeat his name softly. His eyes lock on to mine, his eyes glisten from noticeable unshed tears. He turns on his heels, both his elbows poke out as he brings his hands to his face. I see his back slightly move up and down, he's crying. Once more I call out his name and his body stills, I see him wipe at his eyes "I can't do this anymore," he whispers. I take another step forward, "can't do what?" he turns around his once more locking eyes with me. "Hide," I cock my head to the side. "What are you taking about," he takes three long strides and I feel his lips on mine. My eyes instantly close but the shock takes hold and I push him back. "John!" I yelp then my eyes widen "Mr. Cena," I whisper he grins "I like the way my names sounds." I laugh and once more be brings his lips to mine. It's a soft, simple kiss; he presses his forehead to mine.

And that's how it all started.


	4. Taking a shower

**Hey guys! I am so sorry this is short and late. **

**I got a few messages saying if I was going to continue this and I will, I promise. **

**Sometimes my motivation lacks and I need to get inspired again. **

**Thank you for having patience.**

**-TeamEvan :D **

* * *

John and I lay in the back of his store together, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. His eyes bore into mine and I can feel everything. The pain he feels, his regret that reflects mine. The quiet air fills the room and all I can hear is his breathing. I know I belong to this man but he'll never belong to me. The thought tears at my soul and I look away from John. I feel his grip tighten as if he can read my mind, "Randy." His deep voice vibrates through my body, "Randy, we need to get up now." I don't know why those words bring tears to my eyes, John pulls his arms away from me, another blow. "It's almost 7 and Liz will be expecting us," I nod my head and get up regretfully. We pull our clothes on slightly I dare not look at John in fear that I will cry. I hear the door to his office open, the room is empty now, I let a tear fall.

In the past few days that I have gotten to know more of John, and the more I have grown to love him. When Liz and Jason are gone, we sit on the couch and talk. His large arm gently placed around my shoulders, "when I was a kid," he said with a goofy smile " I wanted to wrestle." I smile at him placing my head on his shoulder "that's cute," his smile grows "deep in my heart, I knew I could make it." I left my head off of his shoulder "what happened?" John looked away and his eyes darken "Met Liz, got her pregnant." The tension rips across the room "oh," I only say. "Yup, but I love Jason," his smile returns "and I never would of met you." Our lips meet, my hand warps around his shoulders. The kisses intensify, our tongues duel one another trying to fight for a non existent dominance. Deep in my soul, John owns everything I am. John pulls away, his eyes boring into mine. His lips are parted blowing out small puffs of air, I smile and lean in closer to suck on his lip. My eyes wander up while I suck on his lip, his eyes are closed, his face in complete peace.

I let go of his bottom lip and press a small kiss to his cheek, then another to his nose. He grabs my waist and pulls me on top of him, I straddle his legs, automaticly and my arms lock around his neck. "Randy, I don't think I have felt this happy in a long time," he pauses to kiss me, " I want you to know that this is not just some fling, I feel like I found myself with you." I gulp down the knot in my throat, I won't cry I tell myself, but a few tears slip out. John wipes away at the tears from my eyes " don't ever be sad baby, I'm here for you always." A smile splits my face "John, I've found myself too." His eyes widen and his presses a hard kiss to my mouth and once more we are making out, fighting for a non existent dominance.

From the couch we hear the door open "YO DAD!" I quickly jump off of John and run into my bedroom. I slam the door and try to clam myself down, If I would have stayed Jason may question the boner. I walk around the room, trying to think of anything. "Jason? No he looks like John, Liz no that is mean, Michelle!" My boner goes down and I relax a bit, "she is such a cunt," I laugh, I haven't thought about school in days. The door swings open "why hello stranger," I smirk "Same to you," Jason gasps " don't even pull that with me Jay," I laugh. He smiles "okay, So I've been going out every night this week," I shrug "it's fine." Jason nods his head "yeah, with mom going out too, it's nice to know Dad isn't always alone." I try to hide the smile that hits my face so I quickly turn around and grin to myself. "What was that?" My heart sinks "what?" Jason walks closer "that little spin?" I raise a brow, trying to act cool "I do my thing man, don't judge me." Jason frowns before he breaks out in a laugh "you're so weird man," I shrug "I do my best."

The next night Liz has gone to her mothers house, inviting Jason along. "Happy hour starts when you wake up," giggles Jason I smirk "I'll stay." Jason me up and down "well alright then," Jason picks his bag up "see you in three days,"

I nod "see you." Jason and Liz walk out the door, and I am sitting on the edge waiting to hear the car drive off. Slowly I check the window and sure enough Liz and Jason are gone. I am suddenly struck with a small wave of pleasure.

John left to the store early this morning saying something about an important meeting. I really didn't care, I was too busy blowing him. I notice a smirk light up my face, the things me and John will do in three days. my mind begins to wander from the inside of the shower to outside in the Private garden. The sound of a car door slamming wakes me from my day dream. Another wave hits my spine as the front door opens. "Randy?" calls out John, it takes every ounce of energy not to run up and attack. "Yes?" I call out amd in moments John appears. "Hello beautiful," John smiles, I look away feeling my cheeks burn. John pulls me into a hug and nuzzles my ear. "Three long days of you and me," he mumbles while his hand runs down my back. I run his tongue on John's neck, hitting his spot dead on. A grunt escapes John's lips as I continue to suck and bite.

In once swift moment I am in John's arms and I had no time to register what is going on. Suddenly we are inside the bathroom, one of the many fantasies I have had. John turns the water and I begin to strip. John smirks and leans against the glass door. "Slow down sexy," he says "take your time." I nod my head and slowly take my shorts off letting them slip to the ground. Then I yank my shirt above my head. I then suddenly feel John's mouth sucking on a hard nipple. I whimper and shudder as John begins to play with the other nipple. "Fuck John," I moan, this man has a talented tongue. Finally the shirt is off and the only thing on is my underwear. I finger the inside of the elastic band when John stops me. Sharp blue eyes lock onto mine and Suddenly John is on his knees. I inhale as John takes my boxers and throws them to the side. He looks up again locking eyes with m I know he wants me to see what he's about to do. I suck in my lips and almost cum when John's tongue beings to suck on my head.

His tongue swirls around before sucking my whole dick into his mouth. I thrust my hips out and John takes it as a pro. Slowly John brings his head back up and grips the base. "You're amazing," I groan out John can only smile against my dick. John licks my head a few times before he stands up again. He kisses me softy and smiles "shall we?" he asks pointing to the shower.

I love the way the hot water runs down my shoulders but I love it more when John goes down on me again. I feel his tongue run around the head of my dick, he hits the bundle of nerves and I yelp out. I feel him smile and his hot mouth slowly almost teasingly. I whimper, thrusting my hips "come on John," I groan out. He laughs which makes his throat vibrate, I shut my eyes tight, fuck that was amazing.

John flicks his tongue on my head before getting up again. He begins to press soft kisses on my neck and jaw. My hands travel down his toned back, I want feel everything he is.

John pulls away from me, his chest slips away from mine and I have to open my eyes. His are drooped and glazed over but they manage to keep their bright sparkle. "Randy," he whispers "I love you," my mouth drops and my heart speeds up.

His eyes grow intense as if trying to legitimize what he'd just said but I know he meant all of it. I smile and bring him into a hug, his chin rests on my shoulder. "John, I love you too."


	5. We didn't say goodbye

**Hai! Once more I am SO sorry for this being late D: **

**School takes up most of my time along with facebook, sad really. **

**Sorry this is so short, I am ridiculous, I know. **

**Well Enjoy the story**

**Peace, Love and Owl City.  
**

* * *

John is sleeping with one arm is tucked under his head, he looks so peaceful. The look of complete ignorant bliss is what I wish for the most right now. I'm sitting in a chair across from him, just staring trying to sketch him into my mind. Sure I've known this man for such a long time, but now, I know him on a much deeper level. My mind is a whirl of emotions right now. I don't want to leave John behind but if I do, I'll leave a part of myself with him. He's become my entire life. John stirs from the bed causing me jump slightly. His eyes are still closed and I let out a sigh, right now I think I need to be alone. I stand up from the chair and pick up my scattered clothes. Trying so hard not rush and wake up John. I slip my shorts and tee on and walk out of the large bedroom. I walk past mine and Jason's room; I pause in front of the closed door. I press my hand against the cool wooden surface. I don't regret anything. I yank my hand away and quietly walk out the front door, closing it tightly.

I let my feet do the walking, I don't care where I am going right now. The colors of the night blend around me in a blur and finally I find myself at the beach. The sky is a dark blue with stars scattered randomly around. I love Florida. I take a seat on the ground and start to run my hands along the smooth sand. My fingers dig into the cool earth, it's so relaxing. My mind wanders back to Liz, she is my second mom, but not for long. I won't miss her friendship, I'll have John. Jason though, I've known him for so long I don't know how he'll take this. Maybe I should leave tomorrow, could I leave tomorrow? I look at the ocean and deep down I know I can't do that.

Jason and Liz are my family but John, John is so much more then I could ever want. "Fuck!" I hiss out, this is so frustrating.

I stay there longer then I should, I feel the night growing colder or is it just my blood? Finally when I have had my fill of the beach I walk away. I wish I could leave my frustrations behind. Quietly I walk along the streets. The stars are fading away and I feel a dull ache eat at my chest.

I stay out as long as I can try so hard to figure out what I am going to do. I have weighed the options in my mind and as much as I love John I can't fuck up his family. They have been everything in my life, Jason and Liz, John and I will learn to deal. I make my way to the front door. I quickly close the front door and head to mine and Jason's room. John has to be up in an hour, getting into bed could disturb him. I go into the room and lay down, eyes boring into the white ceiling. John can live without my, I repeat in my mind. I can live without him, but as much as my mind says this, my heart screams differently.

I guess I must have fallen asleep cause next thing I know John is shaking me awake. "Why did you sleep in here?" he asks I shrug my shoulders, looking away from his beautiful eyes. "Randy, is there something wrong?" I want to tell him everything is wrong but I keep my mouth shut. I just ignore him as he walks out of the room. Doing that breaks my heart but I gotta start pushing him away.

The morning passes by slowly. Jason and Liz will be gone for another day. I want so badly to walk out of the room and find John. Tell him I am sorry and I love him with everything I am. I shake my head I can't do this.

I muse over the idea of packing everything up and leaving without telling anyone. I didn't bring a lot of clothes, it's Florida, you need shorts and shirts I have plenty. John is somewhere; I heard the front door open and close. He must be out at his store; this could give me plenty of time to run. I quickly get up but memories quickly bombard me. His lips on my neck his hand caressing my skin, I love everything that man does to my body. I sit back down defeated, I do need John. I want him always and forever and, my thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and closing. My heart lunges outta my chest and I run into the living room. Our eyes meet and before he can even question me I am kissing him, hard. My mouth pushes through his lips, our tongues duel. His taste is intoxicating, the smell of smoke and gum. His strong arms warp around my waste, my hands lock between his face as I try to push him deeper into me.

I feel John try to pull away but I don't want him to. I fight hard to keep kissing him but he's much stronger than I. "What is this Randy?" I try not to cry as I begin to talk. "Oh John, I don't like the idea of never having you around me again. I need you you're the one that makes me feel complete inside. You are the one that is my mind before I fall asleep and when I wake up. When I hear your voice my heart skips a beat. John, I love you." I stop and take a deep breathe, John brushes at the few tears that have escaped. "Oh Randy, you know I love you too," He smiles and warps his arms around me again "we'll find a way," I nod my head pressing my body closer to his. "If we can't then we as a couple will tell Jason and Liz."

The thought makes me want to cry, "But John what if they hate us?" He nods his head "that may just happen but its okay." I close my eyes and let the sound of John's heart beat lull me. His chin rests on my shoulder, before I feel his lips press to my neck. I smile and tilt my head giving him more to room. His teeth nip at my skin sending a wave of pleasure down my spine and to my cock. His tongue teases the spot where he bit me, he bits down a bit harder and I jump. "Oh fuck," I breath out, John pulls away and smashes his lips onto mine. His lips are smooth and warm, I love them.

His hand reaches under my shirt and yanks it off. His hands run down my taut stomach, his fingers pinch at my nipple before he brings a hard nub into his mouth. His tongue whirls around before he sucks. His other hand plays with my left nipple. The pleasure is so much and I can feel my dick press up against John's abs.

His left hand continues down and slips between the waistband of my shorts. His warm hand wraps around the head of my dick and starts to stroke it. My mouth opens slightly breathing out small puffs of hair. I feel my hand start to tilt back, he stops and my head automatically is back up. "Wha-?" John smiles "lets go to the bed room shall we?" I don't ague with him and we quickly make our way back to the room. He pushes me down on the bed and takes my dick into his mouth. I feel it reach the back of his throat before he pushes it back out and sucks the tip of the head. His tongue dips into the slit casing my cock to jerk. John knows how to suck a dick; he continues to give me head. Lapping at the pre-cum that is oozing out. My breathing is erratic now; heaving up and down. John knows how to drive me insane. I feel my balls tighten then "harder baby," I moan out "God, harder make me cum." John obeys and starts to use his hand; he jerks me off while his tongue plays with my slit. My cock twitches and I shoot my load down his throat.

John pulls himself up toward my body, kissing me on the lips. I feel myself harden again. "Oh what's this?" I look at him and laugh, "why don't you straddle my hips; we'll find out." John smiles and I straighten my body, he sucks a finger into his mouth, his eyes never leaving mine. Finally he pops his finger out and starts to finger himself. Watching his finger vanish inside his body almost makes me cum. He moans out my name and I know he's ready, I position my cock at the entrance of his hole.

I thrust my hips and "ride me baby," I tell John "ride me hard." John says nothing but starts to move up and down.

He closes his eyes as he continues to ride my cock. My hands grip his hips, hard. He is facing me

So his dick is just inches from my face bouncing up and down. I look up and John, his lip is between his teeth. The sweet sounds coming out of his mouth are driving me closer to the end. "Ohh Randy,"

He moans out "fuck, sweet Randy." He starts to ride me harder, "Cum on me, John," I grunt out, "hurry." He lets out a loud grunt and I feel his semen splash on my chest and face. He slowly comes to a stop before he opens his eyes. "That was amazing, baby," he says I nod my head "oh look at the mess I made," he laughs and leans over to lap at the cum on my chest and chin. John licks me clean and lies down next to me.

"I don't think I could ever let you go," John says after a while "I feel more for you than I do Liz." His hand slips into mine. My heart explodes with love for this man, "oh John," I kiss him. "Randy, just know I love you so much nothing could ever change that." I nod my head starting to feel drowsy.

We fall asleep ignoring the house phone going off.


End file.
